The proposed San Antonio Center for Testing Aging Interventions will build upon the recognized strengths of UTHSCSA in biology of aging research. These include established cores for measuring longevity, life history traits and characterizing the pathologies and other aging biomarkers mice under a wide spectrum of genetic, pharmacologic and nutritional interventions. The three major goals of the center are: (1) to assess compounds that are hypothesized to slow aging and extend life span in rodents; (2) to identify those interventions that might be harmful or ineffective; and (3) to test hypotheses concerning mechanisms of aging through such trials. To achieve these goals, we propose the following specific aims: 1. To participate with other centers and NIA staff in the selection of compounds to be tested for their ability to promote healthy aging. . To perform pharmacokinetic and toxicological studies to determine appropriate starting doses for life- span studies in Phase I and II and for determining if doses in young animals are appropriate for older animals. 3. To perform Phase I life span studies, using genetically heterogenous selected compound at two doses. 4. To conduct gross end-of-life pathological analysis for all mice in Phase end-of-life pathology for selected mice in Phase I and all mice in Phase II 5. To conduct Phase I1 longevity and age-sensitive trait determinations for Phase I studies to have potential anti-aging action.